The Battle Between Powers And Lust
by YamiTenshi03
Summary: Richie aka Gears has always sat on the sidelines until now. When a new girl arrives at school will he help her out of keave her hanging?


**_Battle Between Powers And Lust_**

**Yamitenshi03- Heyeveryone here's a new fic for you So hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Professor, It has been a long time since we have last seen each other. It has almost been two years now since I have left the school and I thought you would like to know what I have been up to.**

**I look up at the stars above and look at the light that is shinning like the sun, but is coming off like the moon. I than look down and see that the light is being devoured by the darkness and noticed that nothing can cut through the darkness. I decided then that darkness is my ally and that I should be a part of it, so I started to call myself dark angel. Ironic isn't it, but I think it fits me perfectly. **

**I'm starting to be well known in this small town called Dakota. I even have a nickname dark guardian, it's never boring here professor, there are so many ban babies that I can turn into the police. I'm using my powers for good and I know I could live a normal life at the institute, but here I am free. I have to go, so farewell old man.**

**I than put the letter in the mailbox without signing it and walk to school, breaking into a run, thinking that I was late. It felt good, so I decided to pick it up a notch and try to break my record that I had for track. I turned the corner and noticed that the doors were closed and decided to run the track instead. **

**I than had decided to go home, and stretched out my legs until my alarm clock went off, telling me that it time to get ready for school. I know this seems somehow weird, but it was a routine that I had picked up since we got here. I than had decided to put my hair up in a French bun and to wear a pair of tight black jeans and a dark blue tee with cutie stretched across my chest. **

**I was about to leave, when my cell phone went off. _'Hello.' _I replied after the second ring. **

'**_Took you long enough, I thought you were still sleeping.'_ said Richie. **

'**_Now Rich, I know you didn't think that, so what did you want?'_ I asked as I walked out the front door. **

'**_I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me after school today?' _Richie asked her softly.**

'**_That sounds like fun, but damn it! I have to work after school today, sorry.'_ she explained softly.**

'**_That's okay, I guess I'll see you around.'_ Richie said disappointedly.**

'**_Alright than, bye.' _I said hanging up the phone, she was than lost in thought as she was thinking about Richie, but than stopped once she remembered she had to go to school.**

'**_Professor you have a letter.'_ Kitty said to the professor as she walked through the wall to his office.**

'**_Thank you Kitty, but please next time just use the door.'_ he said softly.**

'**_Fine.'_ she said leaving through the wall.**

'**_I wonder who this could be from?'_ he thought to himself as he studied the letter.**

**Even though there was no return address on the envelope, so he opens it and reads the letter inside. Storm walks into the room as he finished reading it.**

'**_What is it Charles?'_ she asked him quietly.**

'**_Nothing, but I was wondering if you could check up on a student for me by going to Dakota and visit your nephew.'_ he explained quietly. **

'**_What's their name?'_ Storm asked.**

'**_I don't know, she kept changing it throughout the years and had left it unsigned.'_ he explained quietly. Knowing not to question him further, she left to go prepare for the trip…**

**After school… _'Hey V what's up?' _Richie asked him.**

'**_Nothing much, want to go to the mall?'_ Virgil asked him quietly.**

'**_Sure.'_ Richie said quietly… **

**While they're at the mall, they run into Daisy. _'Hey Das, what are you doing here?'_ Virgil asked curiously.**

'**_Looking for a birthday present, want to help?'_ she asked them cheerfully.**

'**_Sure.'_ Virgil said as the three of them walked into an expensive jewelry store.**

'**_That necklace would be perfect, miss can I see this?'_ Daisy asked her excitedly. Though as the girl turned around to face them, they noticed that it was Tiffany.**

'**Tiff, what are you doing here?' Richie asked seeming surprised to see her here.**

'**I work here, now can I help you with something?' Tiff said softly with a fake smile.**

'**Can we see that necklace?' Daisy asked as if nothing had happened.**

'**_Sure, this is a silver pendant charm necklace with rubies and diamonds. Based around $200, though of course the stones are artificial.'_ she explained as she took it out showing it to Daisy.**

'**_I think I'll look around some more.'_ Daisy said as Virgil goes with her, while Richie stayed behind.**

'**_So why do you work here?'_ Richie asked.**

'**_Because I need the money.'_ Tiff explained.**

'**_For what?'_ Richie asked curiously.**

'**_Excuse me miss, I think I'll buy these.'_ Daisy said showing her a pair of earrings that she had picked out.**

'**_That'll be $50, have a nice day.'_ Tiff said cheerfully…**

**Later on that evening we find Dark Angel wearing a long sleeveless black shirt, tight black low rider jeans, and a long black cloak with her hair down as she ran across rooftop after rooftop, looking for fun.**

**Gear and Static were patrolling the area as they were talking to one another. _'So what was that present for anyway?'_ Gear asked curiously.**

'**_It was some gift for her mom, so why was Tiff working there? I mean, that's the last place I thought she'd be at.'_ Static explained.**

'**_She needed the money.'_ Gear explained.**

'**_What for?'_ Static asked curiously.**

'**_She didn't tell me.'_ Gear said quietly, as there was a large explosion nearby.**

'**_Let's go!'_ Static said as they had headed towards the place nearest the explosion. Though Dark Angel was closer and had it taken care of before they had gotten there.**

**The only thing left, besides the unconscious bang baby, was a purple rose on his chest. _'Looks like Armando bite off more than he could chew.'_ said Gear.**

'**_Yeah, but who did his to him?'_ Static asked confused.**

'**_I don't know Stat, but I say let's turn in.'_ Gear said as they went their separate ways…**

**Virgil had gotten home when his dad was getting off the phone.**

'**_Hey son, I have to go to the airport and pick up your aunt Intimae.'_ his dad explained.**

'**_I didn't know she was visiting.'_ Virgil said sounding confused.**

'**_Neither did I, straighten up your room while I'm gone.'_ his dad said leaving.**

'**_Sure, whatever you say Pops.'_ Virgil said as he had headed up to his room, using his powers to sweep everything into the closet.**

'**_Hey V you there?'_ Richie asked through the shockbox.**

'**_What's up Rich?'_ Virgil asked curiously.**

'**_I ran the rose through the database.'_ Richie started to explain.**

'**_And?' _Virgil asked him, urging him to continue.**

'**_And it's a calling card.'_ Richie continued to explain.**

'**_From who?'_ Virgil asked curiously, though he thought he knew the answer.**

'**_From our silent watcher, Dark Angel.'_ they had both said at the same time.**

'**_Virgil, I'm back!'_ his dad had called from downstairs.**

'**_Later Rich, Pops just got back with my aunt.'_ he explained as he had ran downstairs.**

'**_Hey Aunt Intimae, what brings you to Dakota?' _Virgil asked curiously.**

'**_Virgil be nice.'_ Sheryl snapped at him angrily.**

'**_Its okay, I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. So Virgil, how are you, the last time I saw you, you were little.'_ she said quietly.**

'**_Fine, I'm getting good grades in school.'_ he explained quietly.**

'**_You'd better be boy.'_ Mr. Hawkins said jokingly.**

'**_Virgil, help your aunt with her bags.'_ his dad said angrily.**

'**_It's okay Roger I got it, but why don't you come upstairs anyway, so we can talk.'_ his aunt said as he had followed her into the other room.**

'**_So how's Richie? Has anyone else come to your school?'_ she asked him curiously.**

'**_What's with all the questions?'_ Virgil asked her confused.**

'**_Nothing.' _she lied smiling innocently.**

'**_Richie is fine and there's this new girl at our school named Tiffany Miller.'_ Virgil explained quietly.**

'**_Really, where did she come from?'_ his aunt asked curiously.**

'**_I don't know, but I can ask Richie for you, well good night.'_ said Virgil as he headed to his room.**

'**_Good night.'_ she said to him quietly as she mentally connected with Charles.**

'**_What is it Storm?'_ Charles asked curiously.**

'**_I think I found her, but I'm not sure. I won't be sure until tomorrow.'_ she explained to him.**

'**_Good job Storm.' _he said quietly as he disconnected with her…**

**Tiffany was running again, doing gymnastic tricks as she was finally done her patrol for the evening. As she neared her apartment, **

**she sat on the edge watching the sunrise. _'Well that was a good patrol.'_ she thought to herself as she took off her cloak and had headed inside.**

'**_Thank goodness it's Saturday.'_ she thought to herself in relief as she had changed into her pajamas and falls into bed, as the phone rings suddenly.**

'**_Damn it!'_ she said angrily as she answered the phone angrily. _'Hello?'_ she asked trying to make her voice sound groggily, which wasn't hard since she was almost asleep.**

'**_Hey Tiff, sorry to call, but I was wondering if you could come over and help me with my homework?'_ Virgil asked her quietly.**

'**_You couldn't of waited until later to ask me?'_ she asked him angrily.**

'**_It's only seven, I thought you'd be up by now, what time do you want to meet?'_ he said quietly.**

'**_How about noon.'_ she suggested quickly.**

'**_Sure, see you than.'_ she said as she hung up the phone and went back to sleep…**

'**_Intimae, why did you want me to invite Tiff over?'_ Virgil asked her confused.**

'**_Because you need help in your studies.'_ she explained smiling.**

'**_Hey! I only said that because she wouldn't come over for any other reason, so how is work?'_ he asked her curiously.**

'**_Fine.'_ she lied smiling innocently.**

'**_So what's the real reason that you're here?'_ Virgil asked surprising her.**

'**_I can't tell you, but you might find out later though.'_ she explained softly, as they heard a knock at the door. When Virgil had opened the door, there stood Tiff with her books in her hands.**

'**_Ready?' _she asked him brightly.**

'**_Sure.'_ said Virgil as they had both headed up to his room.**

'**_So tell me again, why Richie couldn't help you?'_ she asked him curiously.**

'**_Because you and I are partners, remember?'_ he explained to her.**

'**_Oh, sorry I forgot. So what experiment are we doing?'_ she asked him, but he only shrugged his shoulders.**

'**_How about sound waves, you know how different amounts of mass could be shown by different waves of sound…'_ she started to explain when he interrupted her.**

'**_Is there anything easier?'_ Virgil asked her curiously, though she just stood there as she looked out the window.**

'**_What would be easier?'_ she asked him curiously.**

'**_How about electricity?'_ he suggested as she gave him a look.**

'**_No too many people have already used that idea.'_ she pointed out to him.**

'**_Well. What kind of sound waves are you talking about?'_ he asked her curiously.**

'**_Well, we know that dolphins use echo location to see what's in front of them, and blind people also use it too. Or we could do something on wind, showing how a breeze can turn into a twister.'_ she suggested.**

'**_Need any help guys?'_ his aunt _Intimae_ asked as she had came into the room.**

'**_We can't think of what to do, either sound echo location or wind magnification.' _Virgil suggested to his aunt.**

'**_I would choose the first one, that sounds like a funnier project.'_ his aunt suggested as she had handed them their drinks, and had headed back downstairs.**

**Virgil drained his, while Tiff had set hers on the dresser. _'Hey Virgil, I have to go to work in a half an hour.'_ she said as she had grabbed her books and had headed downstairs. **

'**_Okay, bye Tiff!'_ he yelled after her as she left, slamming the door behind her…**

'**_That was close.'_ Tiff had thought to herself as she had broken into a jog. _'I mean, trying to use my friends against me, _**

**_I knew there was something wrong. Why else would Intimae aka Storm be there?' _she thought to herself as she stopped and listened as she hide in the shadows.**

'**_Are you sure she's around here Jean?' _said Scott aka Cyclops.**

'**_Yes.' _Jean replied.**

'**_The professor said that this is only one of two ways that she could of gone.'_ explained Jean.**

**I than step out of the shadows and head on my way to my house. _'Hey you there, stop!'_ said Scott as he approached her.**

'**_Can I help you?'_ she asked acting like she didn't know who they were.**

'**_What's your name?'_ Scott asked her.**

'**_Tiffany.'_ she said about to keep walking towards her house.**

'**_Do you know Virgil Hawkins?'_ he asked her.**

'**_No only as a lab partner.'_ she said as she kept walking. _'Is there a reason why you're following me?'_ she asked them angrily.**

'**_No, we're just walking towards our hotel.'_ Scott said lying.**

'**_Well you do know that the hotel is that way.'_ she said laughing as she pointed in the opposite direction, as she had broken into a run, running towards her house…**

**After getting out of the shower, she comes out in a robe, and feels someone coming towards her. _'Do you ever give a girl a break? You guys think I'm someone, but I'm not. So until you can show me some evidence, leave me alone.'_ she snapped angrily as he had disappeared.**

'**_This is what I get.' _she thought to herself sadly as she had changed into a dressy outfit to make her look older for her job as a sectary at a hospital, following a catering job afterwards. **

'**_I need the money.'_ she thought to herself as she worked on an idea for her project as people were coming in. _'I know how a high level of sound waves are created, but how much area can it cover?'_ she thought to herself as she had written it down as she looks up. **

'**_A new bang baby in code blue.'_ she said into the microphone as she backed away from it. Suddenly five or six doctors come out to pin it to the ground as they take it away. Tiff than sits down and tries again to work on an idea for her project. **

'**_An experiment could show how long a wave length can cover how large an area.'_ she thought to herself as she waits to see what Virgil had come up with as she went to her second job. After that she changes into Dark Angel as she hid in the shadows, feeling their presence nearby, covering her body's scent with the city's.**

'**_Find anything?'_ asked Logan. **

'**_No, did you?'_ asked Scott. **

'**_No.'_ replied Scott as they heard something moving. Logan sniffs the air and frowns. **

'**_It's not her.'_ he said angrily, not knowing that it was, although she was moving very fast through the shadows.**

'**_Let's call it a night.'_ suggested Scott. **

'**_Okay, later.'_ said Logan as they went their separate ways…**

**A few minutes later there was an explosion at the hospital. _'The new bang baby.'_ Tiffany thought to herself as she ran towards the hospital. As she was fighting him, she realized that he was immune to only one of her elements, so she tried to fuse the other elements together as she continued to try hitting him.**

**The monster was able to get away, running off as it ran into Hotstreet. _'Wanna play?'_ Hotstreet asked jokingly as he tried to fight him. Though all it had to do was bite him once and wait as Hotstreet to pass out. 'The name is Toxic, sleep tight.' he whispered to Hotstreet as he passed out unconsciously. Not seeing the reporters arrive, he heads off with Hotstreet in his arms.**

**When the reporters had tried to check their tapes for any additional information, they noticed that their tapes were melted, deleting any information that might of been on the tapes…**

**There you go please r and r and tell me what you think.**


End file.
